Mall in Love/Marge in Love
This song combines Blueberry Muffin's love for Margarita Cheesecake and Ro Ro's love for Jamal in one song with both singing and a rap from Margarita Cheesecake. Lyrics ''Blueberry Muffin I've been drinking, I've been drinking I get filthy when that rita get into me I've been sucking, I've been sucking Why can't I keep my mouth up off it, Margy I want you, na na Why can't I keep my mouth up off it, Margy I want you, na na 1: Blueberry Muffin Cheesecake on ice, cheesecake on ice Feeling like an animal with piña coladas all in my trill Drink it right, drink it right Pool got me faded, faded, faded Margy, I want you, na na Can't keep your eyes off my berry Margy, I want you, na na Marge in love, I want you Blueberry Muffin We woke up and I'm bitching saying, "How the hell did this shit happen" Oh baby, Marge in love we fucked all night Last thing I remember is our rolicious bodies grinding up in the pool Marge in love Ro Ro We fucked all night, fuck, fuck We fucked all night, fuck, fuck 2: Ro Ro We fucked all night And everything alright No complaints from my body, I'm not pregnant under these lights Boy, I'm sucking Park it in my lot, dead eleven I'm rubbing on it, can't stop the fucking, you not scared call Bitch Puddin' Boy, I'm sucking, get my brain right Armand de brignac, crazy night Louie sheets, he sweat it out like wash rags he wore me out Boy, I'm sucking, I sucked him, on the way to my boy toy's Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my hoeboard, hoeboard, hoeboard Grinding on his wood, grinding, grinding on his wood I'm sucking on that, sucking, sucking on that no body Been fucking all this, suck, surfing all in this good, good Blueberry Muffin We woke up and I'm bitching saying, "How the hell did this shit happen" Oh baby, Marge in love we fucked all night Last thing I remember is our rolicious bodies grinding up in the pool Marge in love Ro Ro We fucked all night, fuck, fuck We fucked all night, fuck, fuck 3: Margarita Cheesecake (I'm nice right now) Hold up That blueberry's the shit if I do say so myself If I do say so myself, if I do say so myself Hold up, Stumbled all in the house time to fuck up all of that mouth Sex we had all in the car, talking 'bout you the craziest bitch thus far Talking 'bout you be checking for thirds, I wanna see all the shit that I heard Know I sling Clint Eastwood, hope you can handle this curve Foreplay in the foyer, fucked up my Warhol Slip colada right to the side Ain't got the time to take clothes off, on site Catch a charge I might, beat your ass up like Mike In '97 I bite, I'm Ike, Turner, turn up Baby no I don't play, now cut your arm, Berry Mae Said, "Cut your arm, Berry Mae!" I'm fair, for y'all to reach these heights you gonna need G3 4, 5, 6 flights, sleep tight We sex again in the morning, your blueberries is my breakfast We going in, we fuck all night Blueberry Muffin We fucked all night, fuck, fuck We fucked all night, fuck, fuck 4: Ro Ro Never tired, never tired We been fucking, that's the only thing that's keeping me on fire, me on fire Didn't mean to spill my Mall's cum all on my attire I've been drinking all of his sperm I want your body right here, Mally I want you, right now Can't keep your eyes off my fatty Mally I want you Ro Ro & Blueberry Muffin'' We fucked all night, fuck, fuck We fucked all night, fuck, fuck